Everyone should know
by RGfI
Summary: My version on what Chandler thought and how Chandler felt in TOW Everybody finds out. Please read & review!


Disclaimer: This story is based on 5x14 which happens to be my favorite episode out of the series. Don't own neither the show nor the lines I might put here.

"Okay! Bye," Rachel smiled at us.

"Wish me luck!" Ross grinned.

I smiled at them, and Monica squeezed my leg as she smiled at Ross, Rachel and Phoebe, who went to check out ugly naked guy's apartment.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Rachel looked at us and Monica grinned.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling at me, before returning to look at Rachel. "We will be fine," she assured her and I smiled at Monica, feeling again the weird feeling I've been feeling lately. Don't know what it is, but it is definitely a good feeling.

Rachel grinned at us for some reason, almost like she had found Monica's words amusing. "I'm _sure_ you guys would," Rachel smiled.

Monica turned to gaze at Rachel, and questioned her with a look. Rachel smiled mysteriously before the three of them turned to go and went out the door.

The minute they went out Monica jumped on me, and I started to kiss her, passionately. I pretty much can't get enough of kissing her, it's a great feeling, almost as much as sex with her is, actually.

"Oh - wow, Mon, don't you, think they, might walk, in on us?" I tried to say between kisses.

"You're maybe right," she pulled away and nodded, but then a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "But I don't care," she grinned and made a circle around my head with her hands. I laughed and leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly enough, I find myself not caring either, sometimes - not always, but from time to time it get's annoying to keep pretending like I'm not getting to kiss and touch my dream woman every night. Keeping it a secret is also fun in a way, though.

"You have a weird mood today, I gotta say," I mentioned as I pulled away.

She smiled at me, and raised her eyebrow. "Maybe I do. I don't know... I just feel... Happy, lately," she smiled, though she said her words warily, as worried I'd freak out. I stroked her cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy," I smiled, but she didn't look too happy with my answer.

"And...?" she asked, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"And I'm happy too," I smiled at her. "Very happy," I said as I stroked her cheek again and leaned in to kiss her again. She tasted good and I always liked kissing her. This kiss was less rushed. Lately, our kisses have turned more calm. They lasted longer but they are what some may call "less exciting". Truth is, I don't care. I love that phase so much more - it's when I calm down, get used to the relationship, and even start questioning what I feel. Until I reach that phase everything is so hard for me, and I get all kinds of nasty feelings, as panic, anxiety, and a great deal of sweating. I know this phase already, it's been the third time I'm in it, I think. I was in it with... Janice, with Kathy, and now with Monica. Only though that like everything else with Monica, this phase is so much better with her than with anyone else. I... I think I love her.

I broke the kiss and I felt my eyes widening. She looked at me, surprised, and smiled at me, stroking my cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" She even sounded kinda concerned. I smiled at her.

"I'm actually great," I stated, calming down. I love her... I love her? Maybe... Maybe I do. No one needs to know, yet, though.

"I'm glad," she grinned at me, and kissed my cheek, before she stood up and walked to the pillow near the window and took a cup that someone put there to the sink. I walked slowly to the window, and looked at ugly naked guy's apartment. No one was yet in there, maybe they didn't got there yet.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Monica asked me, as she walked to stand next to me.

"If Ross will get that apartment... He will be here a lot more," I mentioned, casually, and checked her face for a reaction.

"Yeah... Things will be a lot harder to hide," she nodded. She looked at me and bit her lip, she seemed like she is considering something. She then shook her head and smiled at me. "So maybe we should... Seize the day?" She smiled and I grinned.

"I think that's an important thing to do," I nodded, and we immediately started taking each other's clothes. Afterwards she kissed me, and I deepened the kiss, knowing perfectly clear where this is going. I tried to enjoy her touch, her warm body and the great feelings I feel inside.

* * *

I looked at the sky while I went down to the coffee shop, to buy me and Monica some coffee; they were blue, clear blue, and I felt the wind on my face. It was a nice feeling, and knowing that Monica is waiting for me in my apartment was also a nice feeling. As walked into Central Perk, I noticed Phoebe, Joey and Rachel.

"Hello, children!" I greeted them, as I went to the counter and ordered me and Monica two cappuccino. As I waited for the order Phoebe slowly walked towards me, grinning at me. "Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey! Ooh, wow that jacket looks great on you!" She said in appreciation.

"Really?" I just wore something and went down to get some coffee.

She started to feel my arm. "Yeah the material feels so soft... Oh, hello Mr. Bicep! Have you been working out?" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, I try to you know, squeeze things," I said jokingly and she started to laugh, hysterically. "Are you okay?" I never got a laugh like that on good jokes from her, this one was lousy.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I'm -" She started to say, but then stopped abruptly. "Oh! I can't tell _you_ this."

"Phoebe, it's me. You can tell me anything," I said, confused.

"Well actually you're the one person I can't tell this too. And the one person I want to the most," she smiled at me, nervously.

What is she implying? "What's going on?" I asked.

"I think it's just, you know, that I haven't been with a guy in so long, and how sometimes you're looking for something, and you just don't even see that it's right _there_ in front of you sipping coffee -" she smiled and looked at me, and I stared at her, alarmed. "Oh no, have I said too much?" She smiled at my reaction. "Well it's just something to think about. I know I will," she smiled at me and then bent down, seductively. As she walked out I smiled to myself, feeling mostly surprised.

* * *

I lay in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, and all I was able to think about was what Phoebe said.

Monica smiled at me fondly. "You are so cute! How did you get to be so cute?"

I grinned. "Well, my Grandfather was Swedish... And my Grandmother was actually a tiny little bunny," I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Okay, now you're even cuter!" She grinned while laughing.

"You know, that is a popular opinion today, I must say," I needed to tell her, I felt so confused.

"What?" She smiled at me, confused.

"The weirdest thing happened at the coffee house, I think, I think Phoebe was hitting on me," I confessed.

She still looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I think Phoebe thinks I'm foxy," I said and Monica frowned.

"That's not possible!"

"_Ouch_!" I frowned and she grinned at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Phoebe just always thought you were, you were charming in a, in a sexless kind of way," Monica stated.

_Ouch!_ "Oh, you know, I, I can't hear _that_ enough," I said sarcastically and Monica smiled at me, again.

"I'm sorry, I think that you just misunderstood her," Monica stated.

"No, I didn't misunderstand, okay? She was all over me! She touched my bicep for crying out loud!" I said, and felt a bit insulted.

Monica grinned at me, and felt my bicep. "This bicep?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not flexed right now!" I said and she grinned and stroked my bicep while kissing my cheek.

"Don't be upset; I find you very sexy," she grinned at me.

"You do?" I asked her and she nodded, grinning.

"Of course I do, you always bring me coffee!" She grinned at me. I looked at her, smiling a small smile.

"Well, not the greatest reasons in the world, but I'll take that," I shrugged and pulled her towards me. She grinned at me, before I started kissing her.

* * *

The next day I was at Monica's with Phoebe, Rachel and Monica.

Monica entered from her room, and Rachel looked at her. "Hey Mon, what are you doing now? Wanna come see a movie with us?"

Monica hesitated. "Uhh, you know, actually I was gonna do some laundry," she said to Rachel and I gazed up at her, smiling.

"Oh," Rachel said, and looked at Phoebe.

"Chandler, do you wanna _do it_ with me?" She asked me and I grinned, amused.

"Sure, I'll... Do it with you," I grinned.

"Okay," Monica grinned at me.

Rachel jumped from her seat. "Okay great, hold on a sec!" She ran to her room, and I exchanged a confused looks with Monica. She returned and carried a huge bag of laundry. "Oh, here you go! You don't mind, do you? That would really help me out a lot, thanks!" She grinned at us and I looked at her, surprised.

Monica looked as surprised as I was. "I mean, I, I don't I think I have enough quarters," she said slowly and I nodded in agreement.

Phoebe grinned. "I have quarters!" she said as she held up a bag of quarters.

Ross entered and saved us the need to make up another excuse. "Hey!" He greeted us.

"Hey Ross! Any word on the apartment yet?" Rachel asked him.

"Well, I called over there, and it turns out Ugly Naked Guy is subletting it himself, and he's already had like a hundred applicants," Ross said.

"Oh," Rachel said, sympathetically.

"No, no, I got the edge. I know it's not exactly ethical, but I sent him a little bribe, to tip the scales in my direction. Check it out, you can probably see it from the window," Ross smiled and we all went to the window to look at ugly naked's guy apartment. There were lots of cool stuff in his apartment.

"Oh, is it that pinball machine with the big bow on it?" Monica asked Ross.

"No," Ross said, and sounded disappointed.

"That new mountain bike?" I asked him.

"No," Ross said, and still sounded disappointed.

"Well what did you send?" Monica asked him.

"A basket of mini-muffins," Ross answered, sounding disappointed.

"But there's a whole table of mini-muffin baskets. Which one did you send?" Phoebe asked him.

"The small one," Ross said, depressed.

"What?! You, you actually thought that basket was gonna get you the apartment?" Rachel asked him.

"Well yeah! Someone sent us a basket at work once and people went crazy over those little muffins! It was the best day," Ross said dreamily.

"Your work makes me sad," I said.

"Oh, man! I want that place so much! And I was so sure that was gonna work! There's twelve bucks I'll never see again," Ross said sadly and exited the apartment.

"All right, honey, we'd better go if we wanna catch that movie," Rachel said to Phoebe. They both got up.

"Bye!" Monica who was near the refrigerator said to them.

"Bye!" Everyone else said.

Phoebe walked towards me. "Bye Chandler, I miss you already," she smiled and pinched my butt. My eyes widened. That was extremely weird, but it was also the ultimate proof to Monica that Phoebe is indeed attracted to me.

"Okay, did you see that?! With the inappropriate and the pinching!" I asked her, stressed.

"Actually, I did!" Monica sounded shocked.

"Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me?" I asked her, waiting to hear that I was right.

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh, oh my God! Oh my God! She knows about us!" Monica said, surprised.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, and felt alarmed.

"Phoebe knows and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!" Monica said and I glared at her.

"Okay but what about you know, my pinchable butt and my bulging biceps," I felt my biceps. "She knows!" I realized, and Monica nodded. "Who do you think told them?" I asked her and then we both turned to look at the door, in the direction of Joey and mine's apartment.

We both went quickly to apartment 19. "Joey!" I yelled at him. When we walked in, Joey, who was sleeping and woke up when we walked in, threw Hugsy, his bedtime penguin pal, behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked, blinking rapidly in order to wake up.

"Phoebe knows about us!" I said to Joey.

"Well I didn't tell them!" He said and I stared at him, alarmed.

"Them? Who's them?!" Monica asked, alarmed.

"Uhhh, Phoebe and... Joey," he said tentatively.

"Joey!" Monica said, upset.

"And Rachel. I would've told you but they made me promise not to tell!" Joey explained, upset.

"Oh, man!" I said and felt worried. It seemed like almost everyone know about us. It won't take long until we will have to tell everyone officially... I was not looking forward to that.

"I'm sorry! But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!" Joey suggested, with a smile.

"Unless..." Monica smiled and Joey's eyes widened.

"No! Not unless! Look, this must end now!" Joey said, upset.

"Oh, man, they think they are so slick messing with us! But see, they don't know that we know that they know! So…" Monica smiled at me.

"Ahh yes, the messers become the messies!" I grinned and Monica smiled and nodded.

* * *

"What should I say? What should I say?" I asked Monica and felt nervous.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I thought to myself that with this wonderful scary competitive woman I will indeed be fine. "Roll with it. Talk the way you're talking to me," she said to me and I nodded. She dialed the number and handed me the phone, stroking my cheek. I put it on speaker and put it between us.

"Hello!" Rachel answered to the phone.

"Oh, hey Rach, is Phoebe there?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Hey! Hold on a second she's right here!" Rachel said.

"Hello,_ you_," I heard Phoebe saying.

"Hello Phoebe, I've been thinking about you all day," I said, trying to sound seductive.

"Eh?" Phoebe sounded surprised and Monica grinned at me.

"Well you know that thing you said before, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued," I said, starting to really enjoy this situation.

"Really?" She asked, and sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, listen, Joey isn't gonna be here tonight, so why don't you come over and I'll let you uh, feel my bicep," I said, and Monica rolled her eyes. "Or maybe _more_," I said and Monica grimaced, probably irritated with the mental image of me and Phoebe.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Okay, bye!" She said and hung up.

"Huhah! That actually went well," I grinned and Monica nodded, smiling.

"Way to go, honey," she grinned.

"Yeah, it actually went well, and you know, I figured, worst case, they don't break - I have a date with Phoebe," I smiled at her, trying to upset her. I succeeded, by the way.

She hit me in the chest, and quite hard, I have to admit. "Don't be a jerk," she raised her eyebrow. I smiled and rubbed the place she hit me which was kinda sore. She is really strong when she wants to.

"Come on, you know you're my favorite girl," I smiled at her fondly and she looked at me, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

"Yeah I am," she grinned. "Don't you forget it!"

"Never," I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When we broke the kiss she grinned at me.

"Come on, lets go and scare them," she smiled and grabbed my arm. We walked towards apartment 20, and as we walked through the door Phoebe and Rachel jumped in surprise. When Phoebe looked at me I winked at her and she glared at me, before she forced a smile back to me and then continued talking to Rachel quietly.

"Look at them, they're, they're panicked!" Monica smiled and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, they're totally gonna back down!" I said in confident.

"Oh yeah!" She smiled at me, and then we both turned to look at them. Phoebe suddenly got up, smiling to Rachel. She walked towards us and gave Monica an irreverent look before she turned to me and smiled.

"So Chandler, I, I'd love to come by tonight," she smiled at me and I freaked out inside but tried to calm myself.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Oh absolutely. Shall we say, around seven?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said, a bit hoarsely.

"Good. I'm really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse," she smiled in victory and I turned to Monica, panicking. She gestured me to calm down.

"Hey, hey, check it out! Check it out! Ugly Naked Guy has a naked friend!" Joey said Suddenly.

We all ran to the window, and it took us few minutes to understand what we're seeing.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel said before she gasped in surprised. "Oh my God! That is our friend! It's Naked Ross!"

"Naked Ross!" We all said in surprise and Monica buried her face in my shoulder. I stroked her hair.

"I am not going to watch that," Monica said, pure disgust in her voice. She walked out of the apartment and I followed; I figured everyone in this room knows about us anyway, no one will care for an excuse.

As we walked to my apartment I closed the door and I winced. "I can't believe it! I have a date with Phoebe!" I said, annoyed. "I have to pretend for the whole evening! That's the worst thing ever!"

She stared at me. "my brother is nude right now, with a guy we are watching for the last 5 years, and all my friends are watching him," she said simply. I just started to laugh.

"Thank you, that did cheer me up," I grinned and she tried to hide her smile. She then smacked my chest again, softer this time.

"Ouch," I chuckled.

"That one didn't hurt!" She said and I chuckled again.

"No, you right, it's just me taking in the fact that my girlfriend is stronger than me. Ouch!" I smiled at her and she grinned, then hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

As my "date" got closer and closer I became more and more nervous. Once I realized how serious our relationship is getting I thought that I won't have to deal with first dates anymore. I hate first dates. I'm lousy at them!

I'm even more nervous when I see how important it is to my girlfriend that I'll win. It's clear to me that I should not give in before Phoebe. Phoebe... Phoebe should be the first one to admit that she knows. She needs to give in first. She needs to give in first. She needs to give in first.

"All right, it'll be great! You just need to make her think you wanna have sex with her! It'll totally freak her out!" Monica said to me and sprayed some spray for the breath to my mouth.

I swallowed and looked at her. "Okay, listen, how far am I gonna have to go with her?"

"Relax, she, she's gonna give in way before you do!" Monica assured me.

"How do you _know_?!" Seriously, how can she possibly know?

"Because you're on my team! And my team _always_ wins!" She said in confident.

"At _this_?!" I couldn't help but to snap, I was extremely nervous.

"Just go get some!" She said and kissed me hurriedly on the lips. "Go!" She pushed me and went to our bathroom and closed the door. I stared at the door, waiting for hell to start. A minute or two later the door opened.

"Phoebe," I greeted her.

"Chandler," she greeted me back.

"Come on in," I tried to smiled a confident smile.

"I was going to," she smiled confidently. She walked in and I went to close the door.

"Umm, I brought some wine. Would you like some?" She asked me.

Yeah, because alcohol never hurts. Especially not when the situation is already embarrassing. "Sure," I said.

She poured some wine to some glasses and I took one. "So, here we are. Nervous?" She asked me.

"Me? No. You?" I asked her casually.

"_No_, I want this to happen," she smiled in confident.

"So do I," I said, a bit hoarsely.

We clicked our glasses and I took advantage of the situation and avoided contact. It's not that I don't like Phoebe; it's just that every instinct in my body said that I'm doing something wrong and that I'm betraying Monica, even though she was the one who pushed me into this whole thing in the first place.

We finished our drinks and I tried to find something to do. "I'm gonna put on some music," I announced.

I turned on the music. "Maybe, maybe I'll dance for you," she offered and did what I call silly dance, though she might have find it seductive. Whatever, with my dance skills I'm not allowed to comment on someone else's dance moves. "You look good," I said, succeeding to hide my smile.

"Thanks! You know, when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that -" she scanned my clothes rapidly. "- sweater vest right off!"

"Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?" I asked, begging in my mind that she will refuse.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Oh, do you not want to?" I asked.

"No! No, It's just, you know, first, I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me," she said. _Oh, no, god no!_ I thought, but I tried to smile, while I swallowed hard.

"Well that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion," I said, and went to the bathroom, freaked out completely. "Listen, this is totally getting out of hand! Okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!" I yelled in a whisper to Monica, and felt myself completely freaking out. If this is how things will continue, sooner or later I'll give up.

"She's _bluffing_!" Monica assured me.

"Look, she's not backing down! She went like this!" I tried to copy her previous dance, but I'm afraid I failed miserably.

"Chandler! Come on! We're almost there! She is about to crack!" Monica tried to convince me.

"I don't know, Mon..." I trailed off. I really don't want to go out there, I really will give up before Phoebe will.

"Come on, Chandler! We can win this! We can win this!" Monica looked me in the eye and I sighed.

"Fine," I said and she smiled and rapidly turned to get me a bottle of lotion from the closet.

"You go back out there, and you seduce her till she cracks!" She said, trying to convince me.

"Give me a second," I frowned and looked around. I then noticed something. "Did you clean up in here?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitating.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom, and Monica pushed me from behind. I noticed Phoebe near the door. "Oh, you're, you're going?"

"Umm, not without you, _lover_," she said and walked towards me. I noticed (it was hard not to) that her shirt was completely open. Her bra was showed, and it actually made things harder, because seeing it really made me feel like I'm cheating. And also, I'm not good with bras. "So, this is my bra,"

I swallowed hard. "It's very, very nice. Well, come here. I'm very happy we're gonna have all the sex."

She smiled at me. "You should be. I'm very bendy," she announced and I raised my eyebrow at her before I forced a smile. " I'm gonna kiss you now," she said to me.

"Not if I kiss you first," I said and smiled. She got closer to me, and put her hand on my hip. I put my hand on her hip, and I directed my hand to her breasts, but then stopped it in the air, and we both looked at it. I put it on her shoulder, and I guess I looked really nervous, because she chuckled nervously, as trying to lighten the mode.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but, but kiss," I couldn't get rid of a very bad feeling in my chest. This is not going towards a good place.

"Here it comes. Our first kiss..." She trailed off and we got closer to each other. I wanted to scream out loud that I don't want to kiss her; I'm... I love Monica, I don't wanna kiss Phoebe. It's wrong. Didn't help me though, we pressed our lips against each other and and I couldn't do it. I couldn't, I gave up, like I knew I would.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win! I can't have sex with you!" I yelled. I knew I'm disappointing Monica by giving up, but I just couldn't do it.

"And why not?" Phoebe grinned at me.

"Because I'm in love with Monica!" I stated.

Phoebe looked surprised. "You're, you're what?!"

I heard the noises of two doors opening, but I didn't care, everyone should know, and maybe they'll stop the pressure. "Love her! That's right, _I...love...her_, I _love_ her!" I felt myself yelling, but I didn't care, I needed to admit my true feelings. Monica walked towards me, beaming, and we hugged.

"I love you, Monica," I told her quietly and she smiled at me softly.

"I love you too, Chandler," She grinned and we kissed. Her smell, her taste, the warmth of her body and the passionate way she kissed me; all of that made me know without a doubt, that as long as I have this woman in my life, I'll be fine.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Please let me know what you thought! I had this idea for a long time now, since I watched the actual episode and I couldn't ignore the Chandler's gazes in this episode. Like, did you see how he shortly glanced at the door before kissing Phoebe? It's actually in the episode if you recall.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
